Totally Condemned Island
by n5d25d90
Summary: Parody of The Condemned. Same island. Same cast. Same Chris. Different game.
1. Character List

In case you haven't guessed, I currently am having a writers' block on Mouse Race, and college life isn't helping much either. So, I'm going to start another long parody in the hopes that it somehow helps me relieve myself of my writers' block.

Before I start this story, I want to explain a few things about it to make sure you don't get too confused.

First of all: If you have never seen the movie _The Condemned_, this will spoil a lot for you; however, if you don't plan on seeing the movie at all, you may enjoy this. Also, if you have seen the movie, you'll probably know what's going to happen in the fic, so please don't spoil it for everyone else.

Second, If you're wondering where this idea came from, here are some things that inspired me:

The aerial views of Camp Wawanakwa Island.

When Heather wears those sunglasses, she reminds me of Saiga.

Virtual non-existance of _The Condemned _fanfictions.

Because of these things, I have come up with the idea to put the characters of Total Drama Island into an even more horrifying reality game show. Though I will attempt to keep their personalities in check, please keep in mind that they are providing the roles for the characters in _The Condemned_, and therefore may be OOC for a good portion of the fanfic. This fanfic is also for the most part solely based on the movie, but not entirely (that wouldn't be fun at all, would it?). So yes, it's "AU."

**Here's the Character List (subject to change for the time being):**

**Duncan – Jack Conrad/Riley***

**Chris M. – Ian Breckel**

**Eva – Ewan McStarley****

**Izzy – Saiga**

**Courtney – Sarah Cavanaugh**

**Trent and Gwen – Paco and Rosa**

**Cody – Goldman**

**Harold – Eddie C.**

**Beth – Bella**

**Noah – Baxter*****

**Lindsay – Julie**

**Chef Hatchet – Petr*****

**Heather – Dominic****

**Owen – Bartender**

**Katie and Sadie – Hidden Cameramen**

**Tyler and Ezekiel – Production Studio Guards**

**DJ – Kreston Mackey**

**Leshawna – Yasantwa**

**Psycho Killer – Helmut**

**Bridgette – Donna Sereno (Interviewer)**

**Geoff and Justin – FBI Agents**

**Pizza Guy – Another Production Crew Member**

*The "Conrad/Riley: FBI agent" storyline has been taken out of this. Dunc's a true criminal in this story.

** Originally, Heather was going to be McStarley and Eva was going to be Dominic, but I changed this for several reasons. First, I don't think Heather can last in a fist fight with Duncan. Second, Eva's anger issues can really come into play in the ending. Third, I don't think you want to put up with Heather throughout the entire fanfic.

***Originally, Chef was going to be Baxter, since Baxter is Breckel's right-hand man in the movie, but then I realized I had no one to go into Petr's role (Noah's too lazy to do it, and Psycho Killer's already taken). Plus, Noah would probably know more about how an ankle bomb works than Chef. Also, the only scene in the movie where Goldman and Baxter "interact" would not be as dramatic if Chef were Baxter. If you have seen the movie, you probably know the scene (especially since I don't think there's any other scene where Baxter and Goldman are even in the same room). If you haven't, and you're one of those crazy fangirls (like Izzy) who often think of pairing Cody and Noah up… well… you probably won't like this.

Of course, I couldn't forget about the disclaimer.

Total Drama Island © Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.

The Condemned © Lions Gate Films and WWE Films.


	2. Chris

Footsteps were heard throughout the halls of the prison. A man in shades, accompanied by another man holding a camera, walked into the warden's office. He pulled out an envelope and gave it to the corrupted man of authority behind the desk. The warden opened the envelope, revealing thousands of dollars in cash. Satisfied, he nodded to the man in shades, and led the way to a nearby courtyard.

A large, intimidating death row inmate sat in the courtyard, along with three other convicts. Suddenly, the three attacked, thinking the numbers game would be enough to take the big man down. It didn't work.

The big man punched down the first attacker and threw the second attacker into the wall. The third came up from behind and raked at his eyes, but he flipped the attacker over his head, knocking him unconscious.

The man in shades put on his headset. "You getting this, Chris?"

-X-

"Oh, I'm getting this… and I like it!"

This came from one of the most controversial TV producers in history: Chris McClaine. Setting down his headset, he turned to one of his crew members, a gawky-looking man. "Yo, what can you tell me about this guy?"

The gawky-looking man adjusted his glasses. "His fellow convicts call him 'Chef' Hatchet, since he mostly does kitchen duty."

Chris grinned. "Man, do you really know how to pick 'em, Harold."

"Thanks! Say, shouldn't you be getting ready for your interview with Bridgette?"

"Oh, crap! That's today?" Chris gasped. "Lindsay!"

A blond lady walked up to the television producer. "Yes, Chip?"

"Is my hair okay?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, then go get my suit coat. And…it's _Chris._"

With that, Chris found himself walking out of the studio, where he ran into another one of his employees.

"Hey, hey! Do! Not! Touch!"

Chris chuckled. "Having some problems with the hired help, Cody?"

The tech-geek rolled his eyes. "Trust me: these idiots are the least of my problems," he said, pointing to the workers who were electrocuting themselves while trying to attach a satellite dish. "Chris, I don't know how else to say this, but we are screwed. We are royally and undoubtedly screwed."

"What seems to be the problem?" Chris asked in a concerned tone.

Cody tried to explain. "Listen… we have 300 cameras set up all over Wawanakwa Island, but there are still blind spots. Caves, cliff sides, you name it. We can't do the show."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Dude, Code-meister, do you know why I gave you this job?"

"…No. Why?"

"Because you're the man. You'll think of something, dude." He grinned, patted Cody's shoulder, and walked away.

Cody was lost in thought, wallowing in the fact that Chris just acknowledged him for his intelligence, which was something that didn't happen often. That thought suddenly disappeared when he heard a zapping sound. "Hey! What did I just say? Don't touch that!"

-X-

"Welcome back. I'm Bridgette, and I'm here with television producer Chris McClaine, who is going to be telling us of the new project he's working on. So, Chris, tell us about this new reality show."

"Well, Bridge – can I call you Bridge? Okay, cool. So, like I was saying, this is a new project I've been working on for the past few months. Do you know what a second chance is, Bridge?"

"…Um, yes, I believe so."

"Well, I'm giving ten death row inmates a second chance – a fighting chance – for a new life. It's a fight to the death."

"…You mean… ten people fight, and nine people die?"

"Of course!"

"…You're airing a live snuff film."

"Oh-ho-ho. That's where you're wrong. You see, these contestants were already condemned. They were sentenced to death. So… it's not like innocents are being killed, right? And all I'm doing is giving one of them a chance to live. What's wrong with that?"

"…It's… wrong. And immoral. And how do you expect to air this? I doubt any network is going to want to take a part of this."

"That's what the internet is for. Look, I have a show to run, so… thank you for your time."

With that, Chris left the interviewer to her thoughts. To his surprise, Beth and Harold appeared before him.

"Uh… Chris?" Beth started. "…We have a problem…"


	3. Duncan

"Are you kidding me?!" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs as he reentered the production studio. "One of my contestants was shanked before he even left the jail?! And we didn't even have footage of it?!" He slammed his fist onto a countertop. "Beth! Harold! Find me another convict! Someone big! Someone strong! Someone no one's going to shank!"

After a few seconds, Harold stood up. "Yes! Got one!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Chris yelled. "Send a guy out there!"

-X-

Footsteps were heard again, this time in a different prison. Another corrupt warden led two men to the cells containing the condemned inmates. He pulled out one convict after another – he wanted to impress whoever was giving him the cash, so he, like most wardens had done before him, wanted to show the cash man how tough his guy really was.

After two convicts were rounded up, the warden went to a third cell. He tapped the bars with his nightstick. "Alright, Dunc. You're coming with me."

A man with a green Mohawk, who was feeding a rat before the warden arrived at his cell, turned toward the group of people on the other side of the bars. One of them had a video camera. "What's this all about?"

The warden opened the cell. "Just get out here! And don't do anything you're going to regret, Duncan!"

The convict sighed as he left his rat friend and went with the warden, who had led them to a larger room. A big, bloodthirsty man, chained to the wall, was waiting impatiently for his victims.

The first convict ran at him, but the large man knocked him down.

The second convict ran at him. Same scenario.

Duncan ran at him. He ducked a blow, and hit the large man several times in the face, knocking him out.

The man holding the camera almost dropped it.

Duncan looked at the warden, then at the men he had never seen before, and then back at the warden. "Can I go now?"

-X-

Chris saw the whole thing on his monitor. "Who the heck is this guy?"

Harold was busy typing. "…Uh… His name's Duncan. Death row inmate. And he's got an interesting history, if you want to see it."

Chris looked over Harold's shoulder. "Hmm… Alright! Let's bring him in!"

"I thought you said you wanted someone big," Beth stated.

"Did I say that? Heh heh… We already have several big men on our roster. But we don't have many Mohawks. Punk attitude, crazy hairstyle, piercings all over, heck, he looks like a Hot Topic employee! People are going to love to hate this punk."

As he finished his praises on his newest recruit, Cody walked in. "Alright, Chris. I found a solution to our problem."

"Oh?"

Two girls walked up behind him. Though they were extremely different in size, they had similar hair styles and were dressed in matching camouflage outfits. "Katie and Sadie are going to be going where the action's going. Just give them a few cameras, and we're all set."

"Ha ha! I knew you'd come through for me, Codester! Alright, team! Let's do this!"

-X-

Duncan looked around the room he was thrown in. Someone had strapped something to his ankle, but he paid no heed. Instead, he was more interested in the others around him. Why were they here? Why was _he _here?

And at the same time, he wasn't all too happy with what the answer might be.

His eyes turned to a woman who was complaining non-stop. She hated the dirty room, the other convicts, and just about anything that she saw. She even said her jail cell was much more organized.

Rolling his eyes, he turned to a couple. One of them he actually recognized – the man was a musician who was at the top of his game before he and his wife "accidentally" burned an entire motel to the ground while trashing their motel room (a must for all rock stars). He assumed the woman next to him was his wife.

Finally, his eyes landed on a brute. She had her arms folded and an intensified glare on her face. "I think I'll stay away from that one," he said to himself.

He became aware of someone's presence and looked to his left. "Yes?"

"Hello, Duncan. My name's Chris McClaine. Perhaps you have heard of me?"

"No."

Chris was disappointed. "Huh. Anyways, you and these nine lucky contestants are getting a shot at freedom. Unfortunately, there's a price…"

"And that would be…"

"Well, if you lose, you die."

Duncan gave him an awkward look. "And I'm guessing neither of them had a say in this?"

"Nope! Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, m'kay? First of all, this piece of paper says you're Canadian, but we found you in a Mexican prison. Why were you in Mexico?"

"I was working on my tan."

"So why did you blow a building up while you were there?"

"It was blocking my sun."

It was Chris's turn to give Duncan a weird look. "…Okay… What did you do for a living before your sentence?"

"I worked at K-Mart."

The producer started to get annoyed at Duncan's sarcasm. "…Where are you from, exactly?"

"A small fishing town near Vancouver. You've probably heard of it. It's called 'Joe Mama'."

Chris shook his head. "We're not getting anywhere with this. Lindsay?"

Lindsay walked over to Chris. "Yes, Carl?"

After a few seconds of seething, he continued. "Let's write up a biography for Freakshow here. Let's say… he's a mass murderer, serial killer, rapist, you name it. He blew up an elementary school, he was involved in 9/11, and pretty much anything else you can come up with."

Lindsay rose her hand. "Oh! Can I say he killed ponies for no reason?"

"Sure, why not." He turned to Duncan and gave him his trademark smirk.

Duncan was not impressed. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care, but I don't play games. Got that?"

Chris's grin got wider. "You don't have a choice, bro."

"Alright, listen up!" A man walked to the center of the room, getting everyone's attention. "My name is Noah, but that doesn't really matter right now. What matters is what you're about to be involved in. I believe that our beloved producers have already told you of the contest we are holding, but I don't believe they told you the catch. On your ankle is a bomb that is set to explode approximately thirty hours from now. To remove it, you simply have to be the sole survivor in the contest." He paused so his words would sink in. "There are two other ways to detonate the bomb. First, there's a red pull tab on the side. When it's removed, there will be a ten second delay, then… boom. Second, if you try to remove the ankle bomb yourself, try to mess with the wires, try to turn off the timer, without warning or delay… boom. It's a simple game, folks. Kill… or die…"


	4. Noah

Chris's smirk was seemingly ever present as he and his producers flew toward the island in their private helicopter. The convicts would also be heading toward the island in helicopters, but Chris and the gang needed to be in the production studio first in order to tape their entrances.

"So! Let's make a bet, shall we?" Chris suggested. "Who do ya think is going to win this?"

Beth quickly made her reply. "That one girl in there looked pretty tough. I think her name was Eva."

Chris nodded. "Good choice. I think Eva's going to win, too. Alright, Harold, what about you?"

Harold thought for a moment. "Hmm… I bet it'll either be the new guy or that one girl… Leshawna, if I'm not mistaken. She looks like she's had a few fights of her own already."

Chris nodded again. "Interesting. Lindsay? Who do _you_ think will win?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe the new guy?"

"So… it's two for the new guy?"

Harold shook his head. "Nah, I'll stick with Leshawna."

"Alright. Cody?"

Cody had been staring out the helicopter when Chris called his name, so he wasn't paying attention.

"Cody!"

This got his attention. He turned to Chris. "Oh… uh… I think that one lady will win. The musician's wife?"

Everyone gave him an awkward look.

"Uh… Codester?" Chris started. "She's, like, nowhere near as strong as some of these guys. I mean, have you seen them? Eva, Chef Hatchet, and that one psycho killer whose warden left anonymous would definitely be able to break her in half. I wouldn't be surprised if she's the first one to die, even."

Cody shrugged. "I don't know about that. She seems tough… determined."

Chris narrowed his eyes and grinned at the tech-geek. "You like her, don't you."

Cody blushed. "What? Me? No way."

Chris chuckled. "Well, if you're lucky, maybe she'll win. And if she does, she'll be single."

Cody didn't respond. It's not that he had agreed with Chris; the thought of putting the moves on a recent widow didn't really sound right to him.

Their helicopter landed on Wawanakwa Island, and the crew made their way toward the production studio.

Chris still had his trademark smirk on his face as Beth, Harold, and Cody made their way to their stations. Beth and Harold were hunched over the computers, while Cody controlled the cameras. The sadistic television host put on his headset. "Alright, escort the players to the island."

Nearly a half an hour later, the helicopters were in sight. "Ready, Cody?"

"Ready," Cody replied as he flipped some switches.

"Harold, play some theme music," Chris demanded.

Harold saluted and put a CD in the sound system.

"Codester."

Cody turned to his boss.

Chris's grin became wider. "Take us right to the web."

-X-

Two helicopters soared through the sky, heading toward Wawanakwa Island. There were five convicts in each helicopter: Duncan, Eva, Chef Hatchet, Heather, and Leshawna in one, and Trent, Gwen, DJ, the psycho killer, and Izzy in the other.

Unfortunately for the five in the first copter, they had a special guest: Noah.

"Alright, you five, here's what's going down." Noah took a key from his pocket. "Now, I'm sure you noticed already that you're handcuffed."

"No, you think?" Duncan scoffed sarcastically. The others chuckled at his remark.

"Very funny," Noah growled, knowing that Duncan was not going to be his favorite contestant by far. "I'm going to be putting these keys in your mouths, and you'll be thrown out of the helicopter into the water. Your first mission, before you start the real contest, is to unlock your handcuffs underwater and swim to shore. Now, I assume you all know how to swim? If not…" He chuckled to himself. "…this will be interesting." He motioned to Heather, the one who would not stop complaining since she was dragged into the contest. "You. You'll be going first."

"Make me!" Heather shouted at him. She turned to the others. "And I hope you guys are tough, 'cause I'll be after you! All of you! I will win this contest!"

"Shaddup!" Noah yelled as he tried to put the key in her mouth.

Heather struggled. "Get away from me, you freak!"

Noah groaned and dragged her to the side of the helicopter. He threw her out, not caring where she landed. He just wanted her to shut up.

He probably should've cared, 'cause the helicopter was just flying over a ship-wrecked boat.

-X-

The production crew watched as Heather landed on what appeared to be the mast of the boat, the long spike going straight through her abdomen. Slowly and (quite) painfully, she passed away.

Cody's eyes widened. "Oops."

Chris looked at the monitor and shivered in disgust. "'Oops'? That's no 'oops'. That's XFL times ten." He put on his headset again. "Hey! Watch where you're throwing these guys! I'm trying to run a show here!"

Beth typed a command in the computer. On her computer there were images of the ten convicts. After she was done typing, a red "X" appeared on Heather's picture.

-X-

In the second helicopter, Izzy was the next to be thrown out, but she wouldn't have any of that. She smacked the "tosser", stole his sunglasses, gave him the finger (much to the amusement of her fellow contestants), and did a back-flip out of the helicopter, landing gracefully feet-first into the water.

Back in the first helicopter, Leshawna was the next to be thrown. Though she didn't really like Noah, she found it best not to anger him, or he might throw her on a spike as well.

As Noah threw Leshawna out of the helicopter (though he had some difficulty), Eva noticed a smirk on Duncan's face. "What're you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing," Duncan lied. He was smirking because he saw something no one else seemed to notice (that he knew of). On the way to the island, he saw a tall structure near the southern shore. He also noticed that no one was thrown out of the helicopters until they reached the northern side of the island. Putting two and two together, he had a good idea as to what (or who) was there.

Several more convicts were thrown out of the helicopters and into the water. Eventually, one helicopter headed back, which told Duncan that he and Eva were the only contestants yet to not be thrown out.

Noah took out a key and put it up to Duncan's face. "Open your mouth!"

Duncan kept his mouth closed.

"C'mon, open your freaking mouth!"

Duncan smacked him with his elbow.

"AGH!! DAMMIT!!"

Eva chuckled. "You didn't see that coming!"

A seething Noah threw the key out of the helicopter in anger. "Let's see how well you do without your arms, punk!" he yelled as he blindly threw Duncan out the helicopter like he did Heather.

Fortunately for Duncan, he didn't land on a spike.

Unfortunately for Duncan, he landed on the beach. Hard.

**-X-**

**Just to set the record straight, in **_**The Condemned **_**Goldman did NOT have a crush on Rosa (that I am aware of). I'm throwing in the one-sided Cody-x-Gwen angle for two reasons. First reason: I like the pairing. Simple as that. Second reason: in the movie, Rosa's fate is the spark that creates massive character development in Goldman, which fits the one-sided pairing perfectly.**

**Now that I'm on the subject, I might as well say that I don't think Eddie C. had a crush on Yasantwa either (in my personal opinion, I think he was into Bella… but I be digressing now).**


	5. Leshawna

Trent gasped for air as he finally reached the shores of Wawanakwa Island. He looked around. "Gwen?" No answer. Cursing himself under his breath, he walked along the beach. "This is all my fault… We wouldn't even be on death row if it wasn't for me, and now I have to kill her?" He paused and shook his head. "No. That's not going to happen. I don't care if I die… as long as she's free."

-X-

Izzy swam to the shore, still holding the key in her mouth (even after uncuffing herself). As she stood up, she took out the pair of sunglasses she stole from the man who tried to toss her out of the helicopter. Slowly, she put them on and combed back her hair with her hands in a dramatic style.

-X-

"Talk to me, Harold."

Harold turned to his boss, and then pointed to the monitor, which revealed the location of the contestants. "GPS. It's attached to their ankle rigs. We'll be able to monitor where they are at any –"

"Yeah, I got that part."

"Then why ask me? GOSH!"

"I meant, talk to me about where they are in relation to each other."

"Oh. Well, the contestants have all been thrown in this general area, as you can see here." He pointed to the screen. "It's only a matter of time before the first kill."

"Second kill."

"…Right. I forgot about that."

-X-

Leshawna walked up to a pile of branches and a small stream. She wasn't sure if the water surrounding the island was salt water or not, but she wouldn't take any chances earlier, and she was regretting it until she found that stream. Cupping some of the water in her hands, she drank the stream water, and splashed some of it on her face.

Suddenly, she heard a whirring sound. She looked up and noticed a camera on a zip line. She watched as it went toward the nearby forest.

It stopped. On her.

Giving it a wary look, she turned around and spotted a female figure a couple hundred yards away.

Izzy.

Not wanting to get on the crazy girl's bad side right away in the beginning of the contest, Leshawna turned to run off… before running into another figure: a man in a hockey mask.

The psycho killer punched Leshawna with his left fist, taking her down. He thrusted his hook toward Leshawna, but she dodged it. "Okay, you wanna mess wit' me?" Leshawna growled. "You gonna get some, now!"

-X-

"Chris," Cody called.

The producer looked at the screen. "Here we go!"

-X-

The psycho killer, obviously wanting to "toy" with his prey, did not go for the kill right away. He managed to bring Leshawna down long enough to bury her face into the stream she was drinking out of, but he pulled her out before she could drown. Then, he gave her a few blows with his left fist.

Leshawna tried to get up to fight back, but the psycho killer continued to knock her back down. Eventually, she was knocked down next to the pile of branches.

-X-

Cody let out a "whoa" as the psycho killer slowly lowered himself on top of Leshawna. Obviously, the killer had other intentions.

"Gosh!" Harold exclaimed, wide-eyed. "This is hard-freaking-core, man!"

Lindsay was also wide-eyed, but not for the same reasons. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

-X-

Leshawna struggled to break free from the killer's grasp. With all her might, she managed to snap off a branch nearby. Quickly, she stabbed the masked murderer in the neck with the stick.

-X-

"Ooh!" came the cries of those in the production studio.

"That's gotta hurt," Harold commented.

-X-

As the psycho killer fell to the ground, Leshawna quickly got up and kicked him in the testicles. She then grabbed his ankle and pulled the red tab off the ankle bomb.

-X-

Beth stood up from her chair as she watched the masked man hold his neck (which was bleeding profusely) while Leshawna stood up and high-tailed it.

"She pulled it. She pulled it."

The screen lit up with the ankle bomb's explosion.

Chris grinned. "That's what I'm talking about." He high-fived Harold. "Nice one."

"Chris?"

"Yes, Harold?"

"Five million."

"Wha?"

"Five million users just logged on."

Chris raised his arms in victory. "Yes! Okay, that's a good start."

Cody gave him a weird look. "Uh… that's a start? What's the goal?"

Chris thought for a moment. "Hmm… Tell me, Cody, how many Americans watch the Super Bowl?"

"I don't know… 40 million?"

"Right. That's the goal."

Cody chuckled at what he assumed was a joke. "That's impossible."

"Yeah? Well, wait until blogs, chat rooms, and message boards start talking about this. 'Psycho killer with a hook gets blown up by a feisty ghetto black chick.' Trust me on this, Codemeister. The internet is rapid-fire."

As he patted Cody's shoulder and walked away, a red "X" appeared over the psycho killer's picture.

-X-

Duncan rubbed his shoulders. He had been walking around for hours, and he was still in pain from landing on the beach. Slowly, he made his way to a couple of large rocks. Looking past them, he spotted another contestant: Trent. He hid behind one of the rocks and waited for Trent to turn the corner. When he did, Duncan jumped him.

After a small fist fight, Duncan finally shoved Trent up against one of the rocks and held him there. "Were you tracking me, punk?"

"N-no!" Trent struggled to get out of his grasp. "I… I'm just looking for my wife."

Duncan gave him a sneer, but then let him go.

Trent gasped for air and turned to walk away. Before he did, though, he looked back at Duncan. He noticed Duncan was still handcuffed. "Thanks man. Here, catch." He threw Duncan his handcuff key and walked off.

Somewhat confused by this turn of events, Duncan shrugged it off and unlocked his cuffs. "Thanks," he responded, but Trent was too far away to hear him.


	6. The Alliance

DJ looked down at his ankle. "How did it come to this?" he asked himself. He remembered why he was in prison in the first place. He was in a rally that supported animal rights. Somehow, it took an ugly turn. Not a normally violent person, DJ managed to get himself in a scuffle with a group of policemen who were trying to break up the mob. DJ unintentionally killed a cop with his bare hands during the fight – the biggest mistake of his life.

He touched the rig. It beeped, causing DJ to jump back in fear. Realizing he was still living, he let out a sigh of relief.

He heard a sound above him and looked up. It was a helicopter. "What now?"

A duffel bag, attached to a parachute, came from the helicopter. It landed near an old wrecked airplane.

DJ acted fast. He ran to the duffel bag and pulled out a bottle of water and a sandwich. "Oh, thank goodness," he said under his breath before quenching his thirst with the water. He reached into the bag again and pulled out a knife.

As soon as he did, he was attacked. "What the…?" He looked at his attacker.

Izzy.

Another camera appeared above them on the zip line, but they weren't paying attention. They were too busy watching their opponent's moves.

Izzy took her sunglasses off dramatically and tossed them to the side. She then cracked her neck and gestured for DJ to "bring it."

DJ held the knife in his hands with confidence. He wasn't going out. Not like this.

The redhead was impatient, and decided to attack first. She kicked his knife out of his hands and continued her assaults of martial arts kicks.

When she let up, DJ regained his composure and stared her down. He put his fists up. "Alright, you wanna fight? Let's do this!" He threw a couple blows, but Izzy dodged them all. She dropkicked him in the stomach. DJ fell to the ground.

Izzy cackled and allowed him to get to his feet. Big mistake.

DJ came back and delivered a couple of blows. It was Izzy's turn to fall. As she did, he went for her ankle. Beeping could be heard as he attempted to pull the tab. Luckily for Izzy, she kicked him away before he could pull it.

When she regained her composure, she got up and looked around. DJ had run off.

Well, he didn't really, but Izzy didn't know that. DJ had hidden inside the plane.

As she looked around for the big man, she ran into another face: Eva. The brute was sitting on a stump wearing Izzy's stolen sunglasses and holding DJ's knife. "Lovely day, don't you think?"

Izzy stared her down, and then did the unfathomable. She let out a war cry and ran to Eva with intention to kill.

Eva held the knife up higher, causing Izzy to stop. "I wouldn't, if I were you." She spat at the ground. "Listen, before you get yourself hurt, I think it would be much easier for the two of us if we take care of some of the others on the island first. What do you say?"

Izzy thought for a moment, then grinned. "May the better woman win."

Eva grinned and took off the sunglasses. "Here. These look better on you."

Izzy accepted the sunglasses and put them on in the same manner as she did on the beach.

-X-

Duncan walked through the forest. He was on a mission, but it wasn't the same mission that the other nine contestants had.

Rustle. Duncan turned. A few yards away stood Chef Hatchet, who was staring Duncan down. "Hold on there, big man," Duncan said. "Slow down. I don't want to have to hurt you – " At that, Chef attempted to kick him in the chest, but Duncan sweep-kicked him, taking him to the ground. Duncan grinned. "I told you."

Chef stood up, and Duncan realized how tall the man was compared to him. "Uh-oh…"

Chef threw a punch, but Duncan dodged it, and he managed to land a few punches of his own on Chef. Unfortunately, they didn't faze him, and Chef back-handed Duncan in the face. He then held Duncan from behind in a bear hug to squeeze the life out of him.

-X-

Harold called Chris over. "Hey, check this out. It's Hatchet and the new guy."

Chris checked the main feed, which was still showing Eva and Izzy. "Yo, Cody! Are you blind?"

"What?" Cody asked, surprised at Chris's comment. He turned to the other screens and noticed what Harold saw. "Oh!" He changed the feed to the Duncan and Chef fight.

"Music, Beth. We need music."

-X-

The fist fight continued, and there was no clear-cut winner. Chef had managed to knock Duncan down and kicked him in the stomach. As he reached for the punk's head, Duncan low-blowed Chef and sent him to his knees. The large man quickly recovered and lifted Duncan in the air with a chokehold. Duncan somehow managed to get Chef to let him go, and he flipped Chef over onto his back with an arm drag. He tried to put Chef in a sleeper hold with his legs, but stopped when he noticed that Chef was trying to pull the red tab on his ankle rig. The two ended up back on their feet, and Chef put Duncan in a headlock. Duncan retaliated by punching Chef in the side and suplexing him onto the hard ground.

Chef, winded, got up just in time to get tackled by an aggravated Duncan, and the two were sent rolling down a hill. When they stopped rolling, they ended up at the edge of a cliff.

The two continued to struggle until Duncan noticed a beeping sound. He looked around and spotted a red pull tab by itself on the grass above them. Horrified, he quickly checked to see whose ankle bomb it belonged to.

It was Chef's.

Thinking quickly, Duncan knocked Chef off of him by hitting him with a rock. The large man stumbled backward. Duncan gave him one final kick to the stomach, sending him falling off the cliff.

He exploded before he even hit the ground.

-X-

"Ho ho ho ho," Chris smirked. "I'd hate to be him right now."

"Twelve million, Chris," Harold said with a grin.

Chris turned to Cody and playfully smacked him upside the head. "You hear that, Cody? Twelve million."

Cody shrugged. "Yeah, well twelve million still isn't forty million."

"Not yet. Beth, Harold, replay that cliff scene in slow motion until we get something better."

Beth nodded. "On it, boss."

-X-

"You find that bastard yet?"

"No. All I know is that this guy's broadcasting this thing somewhere in the Northern Hemisphere. However, I did find information on the guy with the Mohawk."

Ever since Chris's interview with Bridgette, the FBI and the RCMP have been trying to locate his whereabouts. Sure, Bridgette had been on the island, but she was blindfolded on the way there, as well as on the way back, so she couldn't tell the others anything about the island's whereabouts. The case had been specifically given to two members of the RCMP, Geoff and Justin.

Justin was interested in finding out more about the contestant Geoff had mentioned. "Well, what information did you find?"

"Well, the Mohawk was recognized by a former college roommate of his." Geoff continued to tell Justin more about Duncan's personal information.

"Anything else?" Justin asked.

"Well, yes… About a year ago, he had a relationship with a former camp counselor named Courtney, who currently works as a waitress at a local tavern to support her two adopted children."

Justin nodded. "Let's give her a call."


	7. Torn Apart

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Courtney?"

"…Yes. Who is this?"

"This is the RCMP. We need to ask you a few questions about Duncan..."

-X-

"Whoo! Busy night," Owen said as he filled up another mug with beer. "Maybe I shouldn't have given Courtney the night off."

Just then, Courtney walked through the door.

"Huh… That was weird."

Courtney walked up to the jolly bartender. "Owen! This place has wireless internet access, right?"

"Uh… yes…"

"High speed?"

"Yeah… why do you ask?"

"It's Duncan."

Owen gave her a worried look. "Why? What's wrong?"

Courtney wasn't listening. She set up her laptop and waited for it to start up. Then, she typed the web address that Geoff had told her to type in.

The site came up, but it didn't seem to have much to it.

That's when she noticed a little section in the corner: "Sign up now! US $49.99."

"What is it?" Owen asked.

"They… they want my credit card," she said. She typed in her credit card information.

Curious, Owen went around the counter to see what she was looking at. They came upon a screen that showed the contestants.

"…That's Duncan."

"Holy crap! It _is _Duncan!" Owen replied.

Courtney started to tear up.

Owen continued to read. "What's this? 'Involved in 9/11'? What's up with that?"

"That's not true," Courtney managed to say between sobs.

"You're damn right it's not true," Owen said. "I mean, I know he did some things, but nothing like that. What exactly is this thing, anyway?"

Reluctantly, Courtney clicked on the Watch Now button.

-X-

Gwen ran through the forest, trying to find her way out of this mess. She didn't want to kill anyone, but she didn't want to die either.

Rustle.

She turned around. "Who… Who's there?"

Footsteps.

She hid behind a tree and waited.

When she saw who it was, she came out of her hiding spot.

"Trent!"

Trent's eyes widened with joy. "Gwen!" He caught her in his arms and held her tight.

"I… I thought I'd never see you again," Gwen said, her eyes watering.

Trent kissed her softly on the lips. "Gwen… I don't care if I die. I won't let you get killed. I promise."

Gwen's smile turned into a frown. "Trent… I don't want you to die either." She gestured toward her ankle bomb, specifically the red pull tab.

Trent shook his head. "No. Please... Don't." He put a hand on her hand. "This is all my fault. You deserve to live, not me." He kissed her again. "And I'll make sure you do."

They continued to kiss some more, but stopped when they heard a wolf-whistle.

"How romantic."

They turned to find Eva and Izzy, the latter cackling like a crazed lunatic.

"I'm so sorry that we had to ruin such a lovely reunion," Eva smirked.

Trent turned to his wife. "Gwen! Run!"

Unable to think at the moment, she did what she was told.

Eva grinned and attacked Trent with the knife, but Trent dodged the attack and landed a few hits of his own. Angrily, she kicked him to the ground.

As Trent got up, Eva managed to slash his arm with the knife.

"AHH!" he shouted as he held his arm in pain.

Eva continued her assault, but Trent kept her at bay… until he realized that Izzy was gone.

"TRENT!!"

Trent turned around. Izzy had Gwen in a sleeper hold.

"GWEN!!" Trent shouted, but before he could act, Eva had taken a large branch and swung it like a baseball bat… into the side of Trent's knee.

Trent fell to the ground in pain, cursing himself. He couldn't move. The one time Gwen truly needed him… he couldn't do anything.

Eva dragged him to a tree and handcuffed him to a branch. "You've been pretty stressed lately. Why don't you sit back and watch the show?"

Trent's eyes widened in fear. "NO!"

Eva walked over to Izzy, who had Gwen pinned down to the ground. "Easy, Izzy. That's no way to treat the spouse of a celebrity." Obviously, the brute was joking, but she wanted Izzy to stand aside anyway. She wanted to deal with Gwen herself. "No hard feelings, but there's nothing I want more than to be free. …Well, except for the cash prize." She grinned. "You just happen to be in the way…"

Gwen slapped Eva hard across the face. This proved to be a big mistake, since Eva retaliated with a clubbing back-hand blow.

"NO!!" Trent cried again. "GWEN!!" Unfortunately for him, all he could do was watch.

-X-

Cody was watching the screen with an expression that couldn't be defined. His eyes were practically glued to the screen, and someone like Chris would misinterpret the concentration in his eyes as a sign of interest.

Well, at least that's what he thought until Cody put a hand up to his mouth in shock.

"Are you okay, Codester?"

Cody didn't answer.

Lindsay looked at Cody, and then at the screen, which depicted Eva brutally assaulting Gwen. She knew exactly what Cody was thinking, and she was thinking the exact same thing.

Chris was watching the screen too. "This camera angle sucks. Where's Katie and Sadie?" He put on the headset.

Cody looked at Chris like he was insane, but slowly turned back to the screen. He rested his hands on his forehead, not believing what he was seeing.

-X-

"Alright, Chris! We're on our way!" Katie exclaimed into her headset.

"Katie, we're supposed to be quiet," Sadie scolded. "We're on a stealth mission."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! That sounds like fun!" Katie shouted in joy.

Sadie slapped herself in the forehead. She picked up the shotgun Cody had given her just in case they got into any trouble. Katie held up the video camera. "Aaaaaaand… action!"

They slowly made their way to the one-sided attack nearby. When they got a better view, Katie steadied the camera. "Wow…" she whispered. "That girl's mean!"

"SHH!!"

-X-

The attack continued. Several production crew members (including Lindsay and Cody) had either horrified or disturbed looks on their faces.

"What's the number of users?" That didn't stop Chris from being Chris.

"About fifteen million," Harold replied.

Lindsay had enough.

"Stop this."

Everyone turned to her in surprise. Even Cody gave her a shocked look. Normally, Lindsay wasn't the voice of reason.

"What?" Chris asked, as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Stop this!" she repeated.

"Hey, come on," Chris started, trying to justify his actions. "She's a murderer. She's an arsonist."

"She's a human being!"

"Yeah, who burned down a motel, killing hundreds of innocent tourists. She was going to be executed anyway, remember?"

"…No. No, this is wrong. This is sick! How can you let this happen to poor Greta?"

"Look. This is just happening. We just happen to be here, shooting it. It's not my fault."

"Yes… it is."

A stunned Harold let out a small "ooh".

"You set it up, Calvin!"

Chris ignored what she called him. "All I did was put ten people on the island. Whatever happens happens."

Suddenly, Cody stood up. He started walking toward the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chris said, stopping Cody. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I… I need some air."

Chris gave him a wary look. "You're not going soft on me, are ya?"

Cody looked down at his shoes in shame. "N-no, it's just…" He paused. "It's not exactly easy to… to watch something like that…"

Chris shot him a death glare.

"…But I'm still with ya."

The evil television producer nodded. He turned to Harold. "Are you still with me?"

"Oh, yeah. I love this job," Harold grinned.

"Beth?"

"We're a team, Chris," Beth responded. "We stick together."

Chris's trademark grin came back as he turned to Lindsay. "You know what, Harold and Beth? You give me hope for the future." His grin faded as he continued to stare at the blonde.

Cody, who was still in the doorway, nodded on the outside, but on the inside he wasn't so sure about what he was doing anymore.

-X-

Eva panted as she walked back up the hill toward Izzy. She wiped her face with her arm. "That's one angry bi – "

She was cut off by an explosion behind her.

Izzy gave Eva a questioning look, and Eva responded with a nod.

Suddenly, the brute's eyes widened as realization hit. She didn't hear any crying or shouting. She turned to the tree she had handcuffed Trent to and found it unoccupied. "What?! You were supposed to be watching him!" Eva shouted at Izzy.

"You never told me to!"

When Eva's anger subsided, she cracked her neck. She knew that if there was any time to not lose her cool, it was now. She gave the crazed redhead a smirk.

"…He couldn't have gotten far…"

**-X-**

**Things are starting to get more and more real for some of Chris's crew. How will the drama end? …Well, if you've seen the movie, you already know, but for those of you that haven't, get ready for even more drama in the control room alone. My only regret for this chapter: I wish I could portray Cody's emotions better.**


	8. Vanished

Duncan had seen many things in the past 12 hours: a psychotic television producer, an even more psychotic right-hand man (whom he still hated for throwing him onto the beach), and a large man exploding while falling off a cliff.

But what he saw next was something he'd never expect.

Trent was on the ground in front of him, crying and in obvious physical and mental pain.

"Trent, what happened?" the punk asked as he knelt beside the broken-down musician.

Trent didn't answer.

"Trent, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I… I couldn't save her…"

Duncan sighed and looked up. He spotted a figure in the distance behind the trees. "Shh," he warned the musician. "Keep it down. We've got company."

Trent sat up to get a better view of the figure in the distance. When he saw who it was (or rather, _they were_; the second figure was hidden until just now), he lay down on the ground again, sobbing silently.

When the coast was clear, Duncan turned to the nervous wreck in front of him. "They did it, didn't they?"

Trent nodded. "Help me kill them. We can take them on if we team up."

"Now you're talking crazy."

Trent continued to let the tears flow. "They… they treated her like a… a piece of trash. They beat her… And I couldn't save her…" He suddenly sat up and grabbed Duncan by his shirt. "You have to help me! Help me kill them!"

"No, I'll help you stay alive," Duncan responded. "Now pull yourself together. Would your wife want you to act like this?"

Trent silently shook his head.

"Okay then. Now get up."

"I… I can't. My knee's broken. I had to crawl away."

Duncan sighed. "This is going to be a problem…"

-X-

"Calm down! I ain't gonna kill you."

Leshawna looked up at DJ. She had attacked him from behind, but he had overpowered her and was now holding her to the ground.

"I don't want to either," DJ continued. "I just want to get this bomb off my leg."

Leshawna nodded in understanding. "You can trust me."

-X-

"What the hell?" Chris asked as he stared at the screen.

"He's letting her go?" Harold asked with a surprised look on his face.

"What is this?" Chris groaned. "Lame! C'mon! Let's see some death!"

-X-

Two figures walked toward a bridge. Well, one walked. The other was hopping on one leg while using a long branch as a crutch.

Trent sat down. "I need to rest, man. Sorry."

Duncan nodded. "I understand." He stared at the musician's leg. "How's your knee?"

Trent sighed. "I can't walk. I can't fight. I can't do crap." He gave the punk an intensified glare. "You're going to kill them for me, right?"

Duncan gave the musician a stern look. "Sorry, dude, but I have something else to take care of."

"Yeah? What?"

Duncan sat beside him. "I saw a tower on the island on the way here. There's gotta be a radio in there."

"You're gonna call for help?"

"Oh, we're light-years from help, man," Duncan responded.

"So who are you calling?" Trent asked. "You have a wife?"

"…Something like that..."

-X-

Another helicopter flew through the air, occupied by none other than the "even more psychotic right-hand man" Noah.

"Here's gift number two for the brute in blue," the know-it-all smirked as he threw down another parachute-equipped duffel bag.

The duffel bag landed near, and there's no surprise here, Izzy and Eva.

Izzy grinned evilly as she pulled out a bow from the duffel bag, as well as a sack full of arrows. Her grin faded when Eva took them from her. "I'll take that," said the brute.

The redhead continued to burrow through the sack, finding a bottle filled with alcohol and several knives.

"Someone up there really loves us, huh?" Eva grinned. She turned to Izzy, who was holding one of the knives in her hands. "Well, we better do our part. We got a show to run."

Izzy nodded and did a cartwheel.

-X-

**(NOTE: I'm not entirely sure how he blocks the GPS signal, but this is how it looked in the movie. I apologize for the interruption)**

Duncan picked up a piece of metal from nearby. He wasn't sure where this came from, but it came in handy, as it was the perfect size for what he was about to do. He turned to Trent and pointed at the ankle bomb. "See that thing on the side?" he asked. "It's a GPS." He jammed the piece of metal into the GPS system, ultimately jamming the frequency. "I don't like being tracked." He covered the ankle bomb with his pants sleeve.

-X-

If Harold was drinking coffee at that moment, he would've done a spit take. "Uh… Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Duncan just… vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Gone. Vanquished. I just lost his signal."

-X-

"Here, take this," Duncan said, handing Trent a sharpened stick. "Just in case."

"Thanks." The musician took the stick from Duncan.

The punk looked back at him, nodded, and walked away.

-X-

Cody sat back in his seat in front of the screens, still unnerved over what happened earlier. He wanted this nightmare to end, but Chris was still his boss, and he still had a job to do.

He turned to another camera, which was focused on a cord that connected one of the towers to the motors that controlled the cameras on the zip lines. He did a double take. If he didn't know better, he would say that there was a man hanging from the cord by his hands and legs. And it looked like he was using it to transverse to another destination.

After pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he looked at the screen again. "Uh-oh. Chris? I found Duncan."

Chris looked at the screen. "Where's he heading?"

"I'm not sure."

Chris sighed. "Keep an eye on him."

After a few minutes, he called Chris over again. "We have a problem, Chris."

"Duncan?"

"Yep. He's not on any of my monitors."

"And?"

"Well, the reason _why _is because… he's headed this way."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure, alright," he said, shaking.

"Calm down, Cody."

"Oh, I will," the tech-geek responded, "as soon as all of the serial killers are on the _other_ side of the island."

Chris turned to Noah, who was standing nearby.

"Don't worry. I'll find him," the know-it-all stated as he walked off.

-X-

_Okay, let's see who we all have here…_

_Several guys, all of whom look inept._

_Several interns. Come on, Chris. Don't tell me a hotshot television producer like you can't hire good help._

_Oh! Noah! Oh, this will be more fun than I thought._

The punk waited for a jeep (which was obviously leaving to look for him – after all, he did "vanish") to go through the large, barb-wire-protected gate, since it was the only reason they would open it in the first place. As the guard was about to close it, Duncan came out from hiding and put him in a sleeper hold. After the guard passed out, Duncan set him down gently. He walked through the gate when the coast was clear, and looked up at the tower before him. He saw someone using a phone in the tower. "Good," he sighed. "I don't have to go very far."

Duncan snuck his way to the stairs and climbed his way up to the tower. He looked down at the guards below. They were too busy talking to each other to notice him.

He entered the room and walked up to the man in the tower. The man noticed him and tried to attack, but Duncan knocked him out with one punch to the face.

When he was sure the man was knocked out, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.


	9. Attempted Mutiny

"Hello?"

"Courtney, it's me."

"…"

"Courtney?"

"…Duncan? Are you okay?"

"Courtney, I don't have much time…"

"What happened to you? Where did you go?"

"Courtney, listen to me…"

"Why haven't you contacted me?"

"Courtney…"

"Why did you walk out on me?"

"Courtney… Please listen. I love you. And I love those kids."

"…"

"Courtney, I need you to write something down for me. Get a pen…"

"…Okay."

"Now, write this down." He gave her a bank code.

"Duncan, what's this for?"

"I have some money saved up, and I'm afraid I won't be there to withdraw it for you. I know it's not much, but…"

"Duncan, a year ago you said you were leaving for work, and you never came back. I thought you had changed, but I guess I was wrong."

The punk turned to the window. Guard dogs. They knew he was here.

"Listen, Courtney, I have to go. I…"

"Duncan… I spoke to the RCMP. I know about the game. They don't know where you are. Please… tell me something."

Duncan understood. He turned to a computerized map of the island. On the map were the coordinates. "Okay…" He managed to say the latitude, but before he could say the longitude, the power went out.

He cursed himself. "They know more than I thought," he said to himself, knowing that if they didn't know he was using the phone, they wouldn't have cut the power. He knew he had to leave, but before he did, he took a few gifts from the tower, including a roll of duct tape.

Duncan left the tower and spotted the face of evil on the ground staring back at him.

Chris.

As the punk turned to go down the steps, he spotted another familiar face making his way up. It was Noah… with a machine gun.

"Oh, crap."

Duncan ran back into the tower just in time before bullets started flying at him. The punk climbed onto the windowsill and made a leap of faith as the know-it-all ran into the room and fired. Luckily for Duncan, he happened to be high enough to just make it over the barbed wire on top of the fence, yet low enough as to not get hit by the bullets of the machine gun.

Fortunately for him, the punk landed on a pile of leaves, and he quickly got up as fast as he could. It was a good thing he did, because Noah wasn't finished yet. The know-it-all ran out of the tower and continued to fire at the Mohawk. Duncan was still able to make it out alive, but there was no way he'd want to go through that again.

"Dammit!" Noah shouted. He pushed a guard out of his way as he ran down the stairs. "Move! Move!"

-X-

"What's a girl like you doing on death row?" DJ asked as he and Leshawna hid in the plane wreck.

"I could ask you the same thing," Leshawna replied. "You don't seem like the dangerous type."

DJ nodded. "You'd be right. Personally, I think the jury was racist. I just never thought this kind of thing would happen to me."

There was a long pause before DJ continued. "We're going to die…"

"Don't say that."

"Wake up and smell the coffee, Leshawna! We got bombs on our ankles!" He rubbed his shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I think I landed wrong when they threw me out of the chopper."

She nodded. "Yeah. Just because it's water doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Who said I landed in the water?"

"…Ow."

"Yeah."

"Here, let me." She started massaging his shoulders.

DJ sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder why this happened to me. I mean, I know I killed a cop, but… that guy attacked me first, you know? Isn't that, like… self-defense or something? Leshawna?"

He looked around. She was gone.

Then he became aware of a beeping sound.

"Oh, you've got to be sh – "

-X-

"OOH!"

Beth and Harold were loving this.

"Very clever," Harold said, giving his props to the ghetto girl.

Cody walked in. He had been observing Noah's unsuccessful manhunt. "What just happened?"

"Another one bites the dust," Harold replied. "Deej is gone."

Cody looked at the smoldering rubble that was once a plane wreck and frowned in disgust. "Put on something else. Now. Change it." He flipped a switch, only to find an image of two figures assaulting a defenseless man. The tech-geek took a closer look.

The figures on the screen were Eva, Izzy, and Trent.

"Yes! Good call, Cody," Harold retorted.

"The Sun's not even up and the musician's having another bad day," Beth responded.

Cody looked away from the screen. "Uh…Cover for me, please. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room. On the way, he passed Lindsay, who was watching him leave.

Harold shrugged and found himself a bag of chips. He opened it and pulled out a chip. "Hey Beth. 28 million."

"Nice."

-X-

Lindsay stepped out of the studio to find the tech-geek leaning over the rail, barfing.

When he heard her approach, he turned just enough to see her in his peripheral vision, and then looked down at his shoes. "He's… my boss… and he's one of the only few friends I have." He paused. "And, he's a genius. He could sell dirt to a grave digger."

"I know, right?" the blonde giggled, but then she remembered why she was out here, and the anger quickly came back. "Corey, we have to stop this."

Cody looked up and nodded.

-X-

They found him in his own private little office. He was watching the feed on his laptop to see how it looked to his viewers. It looked pretty sweet to him.

He heard the two approach and smirked. "Let me guess… more sob stories?"

Lindsay had had it. "Please, Kyle, have a heart. That poor man saw his wife…" She was too furious and too upset to finish the sentence.

"…blow up," Cody finished reluctantly. Lindsay looked at him. She could see him dying inside.

Chris ignored Lindsay. "Hey, Codester. Check it out: 28 million users."

Lindsay gave Cody a stern look. Cody, knowing the look well, sighed. "It's too much."

Chris stared at the tech-geek. "Not you, too."

Cody nodded. "I…I knew what this was at first, but… I think that we have crossed a line that… that is beyond the line that I thought we were going to cross."

Chris sighed and gave in. Sorta. "Okay, I'll admit that some of it is difficult to watch, but it's essential. To create drama, you need heroes, villains, and victims. It's called story-telling."

"No, this is not a television show that you are writing for," Cody explained. "This is real. It's too frickin' real, and I can't keep my lunch down!"

"No, it's not, 'cause nothing is real. Every network you watch, every advertisement you see, every documentary, every interview, every news report, everything is manipulated and manufactured in the same way that I have manufactured this, and for the same reason: to entertain." He took a short pause as he watched Eva and Izzy continue to assault Trent on the screen. "Cody, do you think this guy really had more dignity while awaiting lethal injection?"

Cody nodded. "Yes, in fact. I do."

Chris stood up and stormed toward Cody. "You ungrateful little punk. I made you _very_ rich. You do NOT come in here and team up with her against me. Do I make myself clear?"

Cody was silent.

"You knew what you were getting into." He turned to Lindsay. "You did, too."

Lindsay was silent, too.

"So, it comes down to this, Cody. Either you're with me or against me." He walked back to his chair. "So what's it going to be?" he asked, not even looking up from the screen.

Silence.

"I want your answer now."

Silence.

"Right now!"

Silence.

"Cody?"

Cody slowly stood up, and Lindsay glared daggers at him. "Don't…" she said silently.

The tech-geek sighed. "I'm gonna finish the show."

Lindsay's eyes widened. "Cody!"

_Oh, great! NOW she gets my name right…_

"Cody, please! You can't…" Lindsay started.

"NO! No. I don't want to hear it, okay?" He sighed again. "I'm going back to my post."

Lindsay felt betrayed when she heard Cody's decision. She turned… and walked right into a slap from Chris.

"Do you know how ridiculous you have sounded in the past 12 hours?" he asked before sitting back down in his chair. "Trying to save some whore?" he added, glad that Cody was out of the room when he said it. He took a sip from his glass of water.

The blonde's rage subsided into a cynical state as she said the most cryptic response Chris had ever heard.

"No, I was trying to save you."


	10. The Finalists

Duncan was still running – he had no idea Noah gave up the search. He just continued to run and run…

He heard cries of pain.

Duncan ran faster. He knew who was in pain, and he had a good feeling about who was causing it. He ran as fast as he could to the bridge.

There was nothing to prepare him for what he was about to see…

He watched as the brute picked up the musician's injured leg and punched his knee.

"HEY!" Duncan shouted.

Eva looked up. "Well, well, well… I was wondering when I'd get to see you again."

"HE'S HAD ENOUGH!"

"But we haven't even started!" Eva retorted before Izzy kicked Trent in the gut.

Duncan growled. He was too far away to help the poor man now, but mark his words, he will avenge him.

Eva aimed her bow and arrow at Trent's fallen form. Izzy held the musician in place.

"Hold still…"

She let go of the arrow.

"AHH!!!"

Duncan cringed. He thought about what Trent told him to do earlier, and he was really considering doing it.

He was going to kill them.

Eva continued to taunt Duncan as Trent struggled in pain, staring in horror at the arrow sticking out of his chest. Izzy poured gasoline on the musician. _'Where the hell did they get gasoline?' _Duncan pondered in shock.

The brute lit a match. "This…" she said to Duncan, "…I'm going to do for you." After she and Izzy backed away from Trent's fallen form, Eva tossed the match onto him.

Trent was set on fire.

"BURN, BABY, BURN!!" Izzy shouted above Trent's screams of agony. The screams didn't last long, though. They faded as Trent himself did.

Duncan continued to stare at the two bloodthirsty maniacs that just murdered the defenseless musician. Eva stared back at him.

The punk was the first to walk away. He was going to prepare for the fight of his life. Literally.

-X-

The Sun rose at Wawanakwa Island: nearly 20 hours had passed since their arrival. Izzy was getting anxious. "The game is two-thirds done already. We better crank it up a notch."

Eva nodded, bow and arrow in hand. "You don't have to tell me twice."

The two continued to wait for the punk at the bridge. They were unaware if anyone else was still alive. They just wanted him gone.

Little did they know that Duncan was under them.

Hiding behind rocks and small hills, Duncan had found his way under the two psychos without them even knowing it. Using the resources around him, he made his own weapons and defenses out of seemingly harmless objects under the bridge, as well as the duct tape, which he wrapped several times around his wrists and arms for protection.

Izzy grew tired of waiting. Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait very long, since she heard a noise behind her. She jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid Duncan's attack.

The entire viewing world was watching them right now (or, at least anyone willing to spend fifty dollars), including various patrons at Owen's tavern, all of whom recognized Duncan.

Eva looked down from the structure she was standing on. She spotted Izzy in a fighting stance, holding her knife in front of her. The brute readied her bow and arrow.

Duncan managed to get the upper hand on Izzy by using the large branch – the one that Trent was using as a crutch before – as a weapon.

The two continued to fight. Izzy attempted several attacks with her knife, but Duncan blocked them all with several of the sticks he found under the bridge. The knife flew out of the redhead's hands, and Duncan elbowed Izzy in the gut. Then, he gave her several punches to the face, taking her down.

Eva looked like she was about to shoot the arrow, but she didn't. She stood back to watch the show.

Duncan booted Izzy in the stomach, and the redhead screamed in agony.

-X-

The patrons continued to watch the battle before them, including Owen, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Courtney put a hand on her chest. "Please don't die…"

-X-

Finally deciding to give her partner a break, Eva jumped down to Duncan's level and aimed her bow and arrow at him. She shot the arrow, which landed between Duncan and Izzy.

Knowing he was in trouble, Duncan ran for it. Eva gave chase and continued to shoot arrows at the Mohawk. Izzy gave chase as well with her knife.

Duncan found himself running into what appeared to be a small cave or a bunker of some sort. Either way, it was underground, and there were small openings near the top of the walls that slightly made it resemble a basement.

Eva found one of these openings and spotted Duncan. She aimed her bow and arrow…

Before Eva could shoot, she spotted someone else in the cave. She relaxed her arms.

Duncan was confused until he felt someone grab him from behind and put a sharp piece of metal up to his neck. "You've got to be kidding me."

Leshawna growled at him. "Try me."

Duncan then attempted to wrestle the piece of metal from her. He somehow managed to turn him and Leshawna around. He heard a whooshing sound, and Leshawna's eyes widened in pain.

There was an arrow in her back.

"Bulls-eye!"

Leshawna fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Izzy was lighting a match and held up a bottle with a rag sticking out of it. "Mmm! Molotov Cocktails! My favorite!" She threw the bottle into the bunker.

"Oh, crap," Duncan mumbled as he realized the small cave was now on fire. What's worse was when he saw what else was in the room. Either Chris had some pretty sick props, or this was once a site of some sort of war. Either way… there were warheads. He gestured toward Leshawna. "Get up."

More Molotovs came flying in. Duncan knew it was only a matter of time…

-X-

Courtney, Owen, and the patrons of the bar watched as the flames rose in the bunker. Suddenly, the cameras inside were torched, and the feed was lost.

"Oh my God…" Courtney gasped, tears falling from her face.

-X-

Several more Molotovs came crashing through. "How many of those things does that psycho have?" Duncan asked aloud.

"You'd be surprised!" he and Leshawna heard from outside the cave.

Duncan looked around the bunker again. He spotted something on the ground. "Is…is that a trap door?" he asked himself as he walked over to it. Sure enough, it was. He opened it and called to Leshawna. "Let's go! Give me your hand!"

"No… Go on without me," the ghetto girl replied.

"Come on! Let's go!" he shouted.

"No!" She then let out a whisper: "Let them think you're dead."

Duncan gave her a confused look… until he started hearing beeping.

Leshawna had pulled her own tab.

The Mohawk gave her a shocked look, but then came to a conclusion: there was no way in hell he was letting those two psychos get off this island alive.

Quickly, he jumped through the opening. Soon after he did, Leshawna's ankle bomb exploded. There was barely anything left of the cave, and even the two psychos were thrown back by the explosion.

-X-

Every patron in the bar was gasping in horror. Owen had tears in his eyes.

Courtney looked the worse of them all. "No…" was all she could say.

-X-

Eva and Izzy stepped out of the smoke. They stared each other down.

Izzy cracked her neck. "And then there were two…"

**-X-**

**I just wanted to make a quick note about the duct tape around Duncan's arms earlier in the chapter. In the movie, it didn't really give you a good look at what Conrad actually did; he could've held some sticks under the duct tape so knife shots would be deflective. I don't know this for sure, since I have never personally been in a knife fight before while wearing duct tape for protection… and I hope I am never in one, either.**


	11. The End?

Izzy stared at her knife.

Eva stared at her bow.

Now, we all know Izzy's crazy. That's a given. But is she stupid? Hell, no.

The redhead bolted into the forest. Eva gave chase after her, but stayed behind far enough so she could sneak up on her.

When Izzy thought the coast was clear, she stopped and leaned against a tree. To Izzy's surprise, the tree suddenly had an arrow sticking out of it. Freaking out, Izzy ran off again.

Eva growled – she was out of arrows. She pulled out a knife of her own and continued to chase the redhead.

Fortunately for Izzy, she was much faster than the brute. Eva had lost her in minutes.

The redhead cackled and stepped into a clearing, thinking she was safe. But just in case, she pulled out not one, but two knives.

"Hey, Red."

Izzy turned around and met Duncan's fist. She fell to the ground.

-X-

Owen pointed at the screen. "Hey look! There's Duncan!"

Courtney's eyes lit up. Duncan was still alive?

The patrons cheered. Their Mohawk was still among the living.

-X-

Izzy got up and readied her knives for battle.

Duncan smirked. "Let's go, sweetheart."

The redhead attacked, knives a-swinging. Duncan dodged every attack, to Izzy's dismay. After a few swift kicks, Duncan managed to knock Izzy down on the ground. He held her down while trying to keep her knives at bay.

"Yyyyyyyyaaaaaaaagh!"

Duncan and Izzy quickly moved out of the way as Eva swung her knife down in an attempt to stab Duncan. She tried to attack Duncan with her knife, but he dodged her attacks as well and punched her several times in the gut. He then smacked her hard in the face, taking her down.

Izzy attacked Duncan again. Once again, he continued to dodge and block her attacks, and sent her to the ground with an arm drag.

Everyone truly was watching now – the patrons at the bar, the producers in the studio, and the agents of the FBI and the RCMP couldn't keep their eyes off the screen as Duncan took on the two psychopathic ladies.

The fight continued, and the numbers game still wasn't enough. Duncan still held his ground against the two, and he made no flaws.

Izzy attacked one last time. After a long struggle and vicious blows, Duncan managed to find possession of Izzy's knife, and he used it.

The redhead fell to the ground dead, the knife sticking out of her stomach.

Duncan panted and looked around. Eva was making a run for it. Growling, he picked up Izzy's other knife and ran after the brute. He found her at the top of the highest point of the island: the 1000-foot-high cliff. They pulled out their knives and stared each other down.

Eva looked at Duncan, and then at the waters below.

"Just you and me now, sunshine," Duncan smirked.

Eva smirked right back. "Not today." She then jumped off the cliff.

"Oh, you son of a…" Duncan growled as he stood on top of the cliff. After a few seconds of contemplating, he decided to jump as well. After hitting the water, he swam around, looking for the brute. She was nowhere to be found.

-X-

"Cody, where the hell are they?" Chris asked angrily.

"Blind spots, remember?" Cody replied.

"You mean you don't have cameras down there?"

"Nope."

Chris was seething again. "Dammit! We're going to need the 'twins' again…"

After about ten minutes, Duncan appeared again on Cody's screens. He was near a stream with large rocks around it, and he was searching for Eva.

"Got 'im," Cody told Chris.

"Good." He thought for a moment. "You know what? Send Katie and Sadie out there anyway. Dynamics are always a plus."

-X-

Another helicopter appeared above the island. It dropped duffel bag number three in front of Duncan.

Or… at least that's what he thought.

Suddenly, Eva appeared from behind a boulder and ran to the duffel bag before Duncan even began to think of running to it.

-X-

"And now for the grand finale," Chris grinned.

"You've been helping this psycho the entire time," Cody replied in a cynical matter.

"Hey, leave the cynical speak to Noah, Cody," Chris scolded. "Besides… she puts on a good show."

-X-

Eva gave an evil sneer at Duncan as she hid what was in the duffel bag behind her back. "Were you looking for me?" she asked as she pulled out a gun. Duncan ducked behind a rock as she started firing and shouting at him. "You piece of crap! Die already!" She continued to shoot aimlessly. "I'll shoot your frickin' eyebrow off!"

There were very few moments in his life where Duncan was truly afraid. This was one of them.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Eva shouted, still shooting at the rock. "C'mon, Mohawk! Let's finish this!"

Duncan knew he couldn't hide behind that rock forever, so he bolted toward the river. Eva spotted him and fired, hitting Duncan in the shoulder.

"GAH!"

Duncan fell into the river.

"Hey!" Eva shouted. "I'm not through with you yet, Mohawk!" She continued to shoot at the water. "Show yourself!"

-X-

Not a single eye that was watching left the screen. Everyone was hoping Duncan was okay. Courtney, Owen, and the patrons in the bar all wanted their Mohawk back. Cody and Lindsay were hoping he was okay solely because they didn't want that… _thing…_ to be the sole survivor of the contest, and therefore free on the streets. The others in the production studio were worried that it was finally over, and their fun was cut short of the forty million users Chris had promised them.

-X-

Eva heard a rustle behind the nearby bushes. She ran over to the bushes, expecting to find Duncan. She aimed her gun at the figure behind the bush. "Game over, punk!"

Katie, who almost dropped her camera, screeched. "We…We're just the camera crew!"

Eva ignored her. She didn't see Katie – she only saw Duncan.

She fired, and Katie fell.

"KATIE!!" Sadie shouted, and turned to the brute. She picked up her shotgun, her hands trembling.

Unfortunately for her, Eva pulled her trigger first.

Eva stood over the two bodies and scoffed. With no remorse to be found, she walked away in search of the Mohawk.

-X-

Cody, Lindsay, and Noah watched the screen in horror. Katie and Sadie were… dead?

Chris exchanged glances with Harold and Beth, who were giving him a stern look. "Dynamics, huh?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Please. It wasn't my fault they got caught."

-X-

Eva continued to search for Duncan. "Come on, Mohawk. Show yourself!"

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind.

She turned around and fired, but not before Duncan managed to hold her arm back. The gun ended up firing in the air.

Duncan slapped the gun away and continued to struggle with Eva, mano a mano. Back and forth, they swung lefts and rights until Duncan finally made a cheap shot by tripping her with his leg. When she got up to her knees, Duncan tried to attack, but Eva punched him in the ribs and uppercut him away. The fist fight continued, and Eva managed to get Duncan on his back. She started to stomp on him continuously (which made many of the viewers, specifically Courtney, cringe). Duncan found an opening and tripped her again. Not holding back, he began pummeling her with his fists (causing those same viewers to cheer). Eva managed to kick him off of her, and then crawled to the gun. She picked it up and started shooting at Duncan, who tried to roll out of the way. The punk ended up rolling down the rough rocks into the river.

Eva didn't let up. She continued to shoot until she ran out of ammunition.

Her efforts paid off when she saw his body rise up, floating lifeless in the river.


	12. Cody

**WARNING: The following contains the darkest scene in the entire fic (or, at least I hope it comes out that way, since it was the darkest scene in the movie). Brace yourselves. You have been warned…**

**-X-**

Everyone was silent in Owen's tavern. Silent, that is, except for the soft sobs that came from a certain waitress.

Eva was the sole survivor.

In the production studio, Cody sadly took off his headphones. "It's finally over," he sighed as a red "X" appeared over Duncan's picture. He rested his head on his hands. If there was anyone on the island that he truly believed did not deserve to win, it was her.

Especially after what she did to…

He shook the thought away. He didn't need any of this right now.

Back in the tavern, Courtney couldn't keep her watering eyes off the telltale red "X".

The screen changed, showing Chris's face. It was another interview with Bridgette.

Only, Bridgette wasn't saying a word.

Chris began talking about how entertainers can't possibly make a difference – something about how teenagers play videogames with similar scenarios to escape from it all… or something like that. Courtney didn't really care. She was too busy glaring daggers at the man in the interview, whose name glorified the bottom of the screen, as well as his title: "Executive Producer – Totally Condemned Island."

"What about children?" Bridgette spoke up. "Any of them could have seen this."

"Of course they could! As long as they have a credit card."

Owen shook his head in disbelief at what the producer just said.

"Look, Bridge. We, as entertainers, cannot create everything just for little kids. It's the parents' responsibility to monitor what their children watch."

"That's a cop-out and you know it. You need to take at least _some _responsibility for what could result from this… _thing…_ you produced."

"Bridge, I never forced anyone to watch this show. I produce shows that people want to watch. It's my job as a producer to give the people what they want, and people want violence. People have been watching violence for centuries, dating back to the days of the Roman Coliseum and beyond. And they continue to do so today. And I can guarantee you that they will continue to do so for many centuries to come."

The screen changed to Bridgette alone, revealing that this was previously recorded.

"This was my second interview with Chris McClaine, and when we were finished with it, I was only angry at him. Over the past 24 hours, millions of people logged on to his website. With the success that it brought, it no longer makes me angry… It makes me sad…

"Those of us who supported him… Those of us who watched…

"…Are _we_ the condemned?"

-X-

After Bridgette's cryptic response came to an end, Geoff wiped his eyes. In a way, he was guilty of supporting him; he had paid to see it. Sure, it was to try and locate the island, but that still didn't take away his guilt.

Justin walked in. "We found the island. We can get there in about a couple hours."

Geoff shook his head. "It's too late."

-X-

"Hey Chris, check it out," Harold spoke up, wanting the sad silence to end. "You got your wish."

Chris looked at Harold's monitors. "Forty million." He turned to Beth. "Hey, do you have a highlights reel made up?"

Beth nodded.

"Roll it until we bring our winner back. We're going to film a closing ceremony." He walked over to Noah, who had a worried look on his face. "What's up?"

"We've been located," Noah replied softly. "RCMP."

Chris practically saw his life flash before his eyes. How the hell did he get caught?

…

Duncan.

"Alright. Main chopper's here?" Chris asked, hoping that his crew will be able to escape.

"Oh, sure. Like we had enough notice to call for the main chopper."

Noah's cynical sarcasm came to a halt when he saw Chris was giving him a death glare. The know-it-all's serious tone came back. "No, it's not, but your private chopper is."

Chris sighed. "Alright, I'll collect my things. Meet me at the chopper in ten minutes."

"What about the crew?"

Chris shook his head. "The RCMP's looking for me, not them."

At that, Cody stood up, and Chris knew he was eavesdropping on their conversation. He walked up to the two. "Hi. What's up?"

-X-

Chris walked out of the studio, Cody close behind. "Going somewhere, Chris?" The producer ignored him. "You lied to me. Where the hell are you going?"

Unbeknownst to him, Noah was following right behind them.

"You can't just leave everybody here, Chris," Cody protested. "You promised you would take care of us. You promised that we would leave with you."

"Things change, Cody."

"SCREW THAT!!" Cody shouted. "I'm gonna tell everybody, pretty boy. Beth, Harold, Lindsay. I'm telling everyone."

"Okay, okay. I'll make it up to you. A million. Cash."

Cody rolled his eyes, unaware that someone just walked up behind him. "Ha. You're kidding, right? You promised me five percent of the profits. You owe me _millions_."

Chris chuckled and narrowed his eyes at the tech-geek. "Cody… I know your panties are all up in a bunch 'cause your little 'girlfriend' blew up, but let's face it… You never had a shot anyway."

Cody snapped. He attacked Chris. "You mother…" He was unable to finish, because someone grabbed him from behind. He turned and got stabbed in the abdomen.

The tech-geek fell to the floor, coughing violently. Chris looked down at his former buddy. "Look on the bright side, Code-meister. At least now you'll get to see her again… when you're both standing at the gates of hell." He turned to Noah and nodded at him before walking away.

Noah knelt down next to Cody and held the knife at his throat.

"No! No! Noah, please… Don't… No…"

**KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKSHT!!**

An ominous atmosphere surrounded the cynical man as he slowly rose up, holding a bloody knife in his hand.

-X-

A jeep arrived to the gated production site. Chris walked up to the woman sitting in the back of the jeep. "Congratulations, Eva. You've won, and thus you're free. Here, let's get that bomb off your leg."

"Thank you," Eva replied as Chris pulled out a spike from his pocket. He put it in a slot on top of the bomb, and it deactivated. He detached it from her ankle.

"Enjoy your new life," Chris said as he started to walk away.

Eva gave him a wary look. "Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"…I don't think so. What?"

"Where's the cash prize?"

Chris chuckled. "You should be happy with what I just gave you. I gave you freedom."

Eva growled. "We had a deal! I give you a show, and you give me cash."

"You should be lucky you're still alive," Chris said with an ominous undertone. He turned to his guards, Ezekiel and Tyler. "Keep her here. I'll be right back."

Ezekiel nodded. "No problem, eh."

Eva seethed as she watched the producer walk off. He wasn't getting away with this. She wanted her money. She was promised money.

Well, he's going to have to pay with something…

-X-

Somewhere along the river banks, a figure crawled out of the water…

-X-

Beth looked up as Chris entered the studio. "What's going on? Where's Cody?"

"Around," he replied as he walked up to Lindsay. He set the deactivated ankle bomb beside her. He glared at her, and she glared back.

"Don't touch me."

Shaking his head, Chris turned and walked away. He watched the highlight reel playing on the screen, and then turned back to Harold and Beth. "I'll be right back," he told them as he walked out the back door, Noah following closely behind.

Harold watched him leave. "…What's going on?"

Beth could only shrug.

-X-

Tyler and Ezekiel were still guarding Eva outside the studio. Eva had noticed a lighter in Ezekiel's back pocket. "Hey… Can I have a smoke?"

Ezekiel shrugged and pulled out a cigarette for the brute. He took out his lighter and lit it for her, and then gave it to her.

"Thanks," she said as she took the cigarette. One puff – not two, one – later, she threw a punch at Zeke. She grabbed his knife and sliced at Tyler's neck, killing him. She then stabbed Zeke in the stomach. He fell dead as well.

She picked up Zeke's submachine gun: an MP5. "Perfect," she grinned as she made her way to the production studio.

**-X-**

**Remember what I said a loooooooooooong time ago about Noah/Cody fangirls probably not liking one of the scenes. Yeah. Baxter kills Goldman, therefore Noah kills Cody. As for all the Cody fans out there, don't worry: he will be avenged…**

…

**Does anyone else find it ironic that all three Peter Oldring characters died in a row? And in the same chapter, no less? Freaky…**


	13. Eva

The pizza guy entered the production studio. "Hey, here's a celebratory pizza for an awesome season, courtesy of Harold over there."

Beth turned to Harold and gave him a stern look. "What? He's part of our crew anyway. We might as well get a pizza out of this," Harold justified. Beth just rolled her eyes.

The pizza guy chuckled and walked out of the studio… and into the butt of an MP5. His skull was crushed by the impact.

Eva ran into the production room, MP5 in hand. It didn't take long for her to get Beth's attention. The brute put a finger up to her lips to symbolize a "shh", which resulted in Beth quivering in fear. The female technician raised her hands, as is tradition when someone is pointing a gun at you.

Unfortunately, another person noticed Eva, and she didn't quite get the "shh" memo.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

That did it. Now everyone knew Eva was in the room, including the frightened trio of Harold, Beth, and Lindsay, the latter of which hid in a corner.

"I'm gonna blow ALL of you away! …Starting with you, Four Eyes," Eva said, pointing the gun at Beth. "Where is he?"

"…I…I don't…"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"I don't know…"

Eva fired.

"NO!!" Harold screamed, but it was too late. Beth was down and long gone.

"YOU WANT REALITY?! HERE'S _MY_ REALITY!!!" Eva shouted as she continued raising the body count with her MP5.

Some poor sucker tried to escape. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" the brute yelled as she shot him, too.

"STOP!!" Harold shouted, but Eva continued to fire. A thought dawned on him. He was standing out in the open, and she hadn't shot at him. She had something else planned for him.

He was right.

-X-

He could hear gunshots in the distance. Something was going down. Something big.

And he knew… it had to be Eva.

He reached the gate. The guards were all on the ground, dead. He found an MP5 next to Tyler's fallen body. He knelt down to pick it up.

A gun cocked.

"Don't move, Mohawk."

Noah.

And he wasn't alone.

Chris walked up to the two. "Wow. I'm impressed, Duncan. Truly, I am." The gunshots could still be heard in the distance. Duncan growled inside. Did this monster even care? "Thanks for the show," the producer added.

"The show's not over yet," Duncan replied. "I'm going to kill you." He turned his attention to Noah. "I'm going to kill you too, sweetheart."

"Screw you, Mohawk," Noah said as he advanced on him. When Duncan found his opportunity, he got under him and tripped him. The know-it-all dropped his gun. Duncan quickly grabbed the gun, dodged a blow by Noah, and got him in a forward headlock. Quickly, he put the gun up to Noah's chest and fired three times. All three bullets shot up through Noah's back, and he fell to the ground.

Duncan got up and looked around. Chris was running off.

The punk was about to give chase, but then he remembered the gunshots from the studio, which ended shortly before his scuffle with Noah.

"I'll come back for you, pretty boy," Duncan said, though Chris was too far away to hear him.

-X-

Eva stared down at Harold, who was holding a deceased Beth in his arms. The man was (obviously) traumatized and in tears.

"Get up."

Harold was still on the floor.

"GET UP!!!"

Harold slowly stood to his feet.

"Look me in the eyes."

Harold obeyed.

"Did you really enjoy watching this crap?"

Harold's lip quivered.

"DID YOU?!"

Harold looked like he was about to break down.

"It's too late for you."

"No…"

Eva fired.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Harold fell next to Beth.

Eva gave him a sneer and looked around the room. There was only one other person in the room that still had a pulse.

Lindsay.

Eva walked toward her with intention to kill, but she didn't fire. She became aware of another presence in the room. She turned around. "…Boy. You're really tough to kill, aren't ya?"

Duncan stared the brute down. He held both Noah's gun and Tyler's MP5 in his hands.

Eva nodded. She knew when she had been beat.

"Sit."

Eva obeyed and sat down on what used to be Harold's chair. "Take it easy, Mohawk. I didn't volunteer for this. And these guys got what they deserved. And God knows I didn't want to fight you."

"Bull crap."

"That's not bull crap," Eva replied. "I'll tell you what bull crap is. When you move to the United States and join the military, and get sent to every known hell-hole on the face of this earth, only to be disowned and thrown into a third world prison for four years. That's bull crap."

Duncan gave her a death glare. "Sounds like your life sucked."

"Yeah. I guess it did."

"…Good thing it's over."

He raised Noah's gun and fired six times at Eva's chest. To his horror, the brute continued to stare evilly at him after the sixth shot. Of course, she's the big villain. She has to go out with a blaze of fireworks. Duncan fired once more, and she fell limp.

After the deed was done, Duncan turned to Lindsay, who was still cowering in the corner. The Mohawk knew an honest face when he saw one, and he knew she truly didn't want any of this to happen.

Lindsay watched as the punk stepped over the bodies and walked out of the room. His mission wasn't over yet…

**-X-**

**And thus, we have one final chapter to go. I'll take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read this story through to the end and actually enjoyed it. But since most of the story is pretty much taken from the movie, I would be a pretty big d-bag if I took any credit whatsoever (after all, this is pretty much a novelization of the movie but with different characters, some added and omitted parts, and slightly changed dialogue). That being said, you should mostly thank Scott Wiper (the director and co-writer of **_**The Condemned**_**) for any awesomeness that you may have found in this fanfiction, especially the fight scenes.**

**Back to the story. Even if you haven't seen the movie, I think you can take a pretty good guess about Duncan's intentions. I'll try not to give away too much (and I'm sure you're thinking "There's no way Duncan's going to let him get away with all this" anyway), but… let's just say that Eva's not the only villain that "goes out with a blaze of fireworks…"**


	14. Home

You know someone is dangerous when he's holding two MP5 submachine guns in his hands. Duncan was on one last mission, and he was going to make sure he fulfilled it.

Chris raced to his private helicopter. At first he just wanted to escape the RCMP. Now, the RCMP was the least of his problems.

As he entered the helicopter, he spotted Duncan coming through the woods holding Zeke and Tyler's MP5s. "Holy crap!" he shouted as he worked the controls of the chopper. It started rising in the air.

Duncan wasn't alone. Behind him was Lindsay, who held Eva's ankle rig in her hands.

The punk started firing at the helicopter with both submachine guns. The bullets hit the chopper, but none of them hit Chris.

The MP5s ran out of ammo, and Duncan cursed himself, as well as Eva for using up most of Zeke's bullets. "Dammit!"

Chris sighed with relief. He felt that he lucked out. He smiled at Duncan and taunted him with a military salute.

His smile faded when he saw Lindsay appear behind the punk.

The blonde pulled the spike out of Eva's ankle rig, reactivating it. She handed it to Duncan, who proceeded in pulling the red tab.

Chris's eyes widened with fear.

Duncan took a few seconds to pray that his throwing arm was still working just fine. He tossed the rig at the helicopter. Just as he had planned, it landed inside the helicopter.

"NO!" Chris shouted as he reached down to grab the bomb, but it was under his seat, and he couldn't quite reach it…

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**GLICK-GLICK**

Duncan and Lindsay watched as the helicopter exploded and crashed into the 1000-foot-high cliff. If there was anything left of Chris after the bomb exploded, there was nothing left of him after the multiple explosions resulting from the crash.

After a few minutes of silence, the blonde turned to the punk. "He never gave me enough credit," she said, handing him the spike. Then, she walked away.

Duncan watched her leave, and then stared at the spike. "He probably should've."

-X-

A black truck rode down a narrow road outside of Vancouver. It drove into a driveway leading to a small house. Two little boys were playing outside, not paying attention to the truck.

A woman watched from the house as the truck pulled up. "Who could that be?" She walked outside as the truck stopped in front of her house. Someone came out of the passenger side, and the truck drove off, revealing Duncan.

"Hey, Princess."


End file.
